Darker Than Pitch
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: This is similar to my Another Predator In Their Midst story, due to complaints about a weaker female counterpart for Riddick I am writing this. Alex was just a mechanic when things went very wrong. Riddick has taken a very unusual liking to her, even flirting and toying with her, and though Riddick doesn't know it, Alex has a few secrets to keep hidden.
1. Chapter 1

I woke in a fog, my head throbbing and my body aching. I felt like I had gotten hit by a car, and I groaned weakly. Dust was in my mouth and I coughed, shifting my weight where I was lying. I was still in my pod, and it was completely dark. I opened my eyes and felt fear tickling the edges of my spine. I hardly ever felt fear. I was too tough, too calloused to feel fear. I had witnessed the murder of my entire family, the burning of the orphanage I had been sent to, the rape of my friends, and the beatings from drunken men. I had seen enough shit in my life to not feel fear. I could handle myself in a fight, though I preferred to keep my distance. And unfortunately for me, life took an unexpected turn when I bartered welding and repairs on a commercial carrier for a way out of a bad situation. But life was never fair to me, and now I was trapped in my cryo sleep pod with no idea as to what happened or how I even got in this situation. I unbuckled my restraints and coughed again, clearing out my lungs. I placed my hands on the glass of the door, leaning closer to see if there was a way out. Through some debris I could see daylight, lots of it. And I relaxed. I pulled the emergency lever and the doors to my pod flew outward, knocking most of the debris away. I groaned as I sat up, placing a hand to my head, and glanced around. My lavender colored eyes scanned the wreckage before me and I didn't even bat an eyelash. I knew something horrible had to of happened. I could faintly hear someone rummaging through the wreckage, not too far from me, but out of sight and I remained where I was. I looked over myself for injuries and found only bruises and a dislocated shoulder. Not too bad for the crash in front of me. I looked up when the person in the wreckage not far from me came into view and I froze in place. I had seen him when we were boarding. It was Riddick, and I was in some serious shit.  
He stopped what he had been doing and just stared at me, I stared at him while holding my dislocated shoulder in place. Though I couldn't see his eyes due to a battered blindfold, I knew he could see mine. Most people were afraid of me because of the lack of emotion my eyes portrayed. They were dull with hardly any shine, and the color had no shimmer to them. It was like staring at an old painting that had sat in the sun for too long, its lack luster faded to nothing. Riddick glanced around, listening for anyone else, and when he found no one he slowly approached. I stayed in my pod, ready to face death if needed, and clutched my somewhat useless arm to my side.

"You hurt?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling like an animal growl, deep in his chest.

I nodded slowly, glancing down at my shoulder.

"How bad?" he asked, leaning a bit towards me.

"Dislocated shoulder," I said softly, shifting in my pod.

"Need help?" he asked, taking a few steps closer.

"Why would you help? I know who you are, Mr. Riddick," I asked, frowning slightly.

"I have a code of conduct. I don't harm women unless they intend to harm me," he growled, seemingly offended that I insinuated he was nothing but a cold blooded killer.

"Oh. Not all convicts are like you I suppose," I grumbled, rubbing at my shoulder that had started to throb.

"Obviously. Come on out and I'll help get that back in," he chuckled, holding out a hand for me to take.

I hesitated, unsure if he was playing with me like a cat plays with a mouse it has caught. But when he took a step closer, body relaxed and a small grin on his face, I knew he wasn't going to kill me. At least not yet. I slowly placed my good hand in his, the meaty paw closing around my much smaller one with ease, and he carefully helped me out of my pod. Once I was on my feet I stumbled from a dizzy spell, leaning away from him, but he caught my good arm and steadied me.

"Be best to sit while I pop it back in," he growled, keeping a hand on my arm while kicking over a bin for me to sit on.

I sat on the bin, eyes watching him closely, and he came around behind me. He braced a knee between my shoulder blades, placing one hand just above the shoulder socket and his other arm was wrapped around mine. I took a few deep breaths and gave him a nod, and he shoved my arm back into the place, the sickening pop echoing through the wreckage space. I let my mouth gape open, but no sound came out, and I doubled over in pain. Once I could breathe again I looked over at him since he still had me in his hold, and he gave me a nod.

"It'll be sore for a while. Try to not over use it," he said, coming around to my front.

"Thanks. I'm used to doing it myself," I grumbled, rubbing at the strained muscles to ease the tension in them.

"You crash a lot?" he chuckled, leaning against the cargo ships battered frame.

"No. I fight a lot. Hate doing it though. Always gets messy," I said, coming to my feet and rolling my shoulder to get the blood pumping in it again.

"Messy comes with the job. Have you seen any others?" he asked, straightening his body as he began to pace the floor.

"No. I just woke up before you came in," I answered, looking around.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone else in this part of the wreckage. Nice and quiet here," he stated, as if this was a mere walk in the park.

"Yeah. Nice and dark too," I whispered, letting my eyes close for a second as my head started to throb again.

"You already know my name, care to introduce yourself?" Riddick asked, pausing his pacing to stand directly in front of me.

"Alexandria, but I prefer Alex," I said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

He took it and shook it carefully, aware that he was stronger than me and I was still hurt.

"And what is your trade, Alex? You smell like grease and metal," he practically purred.

"I am a mechanic by society's standards. But I can build just about anything if I have a junkyard full of scrap parts," I said, smiling a little.

"Weld too?" he asked, his head cocking to the side with his question.

"Of course. I even do a bit of blacksmith," I said, letting go of his hand and just standing there for a lack of what to do.

"Make any blades?" he asked, leaning a bit closer.

"A few. Not many people can pay for the blades I make," I said, smiling up at him.

"You know, for a woman, you're handling my presence fairly well," he stated suddenly.

"Well, you haven't killed me yet. I'm not afraid to die. And you helped me. Until you give me a reason to fear you or hate you, you're just another man to me," I countered, my smile fading.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting you. I'm intrigued by a woman that is tough. Makes me wonder what she's seen or done to make her that way," Riddick chuckled, smiling at me.

"I've seen more than my fair share of shit. Anyways, shouldn't you be out and killing any survivors?" I asked, just watching him wander around.

"Usually I would, but I have no reason to. They'll die soon enough," he growled, a flash of silver reaching my eyes as he turned to look at me.

"Including me," I grumbled, shifting on my feet to try and ease the ache in my legs.

"Not if I can help it," Riddick snapped, stalking over to me, making me tense.

"Why?" I asked, frowning up at him.

He wasn't making any sense. He was a killer, an animal, a loner. Why would he go out of his way to keep me alive? I wouldn't be of any use with my arm the way it was.

"Because you aren't like the others. You're more like me. Not to mention incredibly beautiful," he purred, slowly closing the space between us until he was just an inch away.

"So you just want sex," I growled, giving him a glare.

"Not just sex. Female company," he growled back, his deep voice making his whole frame vibrate.

"I see. So what would be required of me as female company?" I asked, shifting on my feet again.

"Nothing much. Just sticking close and letting me keep a hand on you," he rumbled, one hand slowly raising to let the tips of his fingers ghost over my side.

"Never would have thought you to be a handsy man," I whispered, shivering as his hand slowly went higher until his fingers came to rest just below my breast.

"No? I'm a bit possessive of what is mine, and as of right now, you're mine," he purred, bending at the waist to whisper it in my ear.

My good hand came to his chest when he pushed himself closer and his lips grazed the skin just below my earlobe, and I trembled from excitement. He was so dominant and claimed the space he occupied. His other hand came to my hip, holding me in place, and when he gently nipped the skin where his lips had been I jumped in surprise. My breath left me in a rush and he suddenly pulled me into his chest, so that my breasts were crushed against his solid muscle. I was not a small woman by any means. I had rounded hips with thick thighs, heavy breasts with a flat stomach. I wasn't weak and dainty. He let out a soft groan of maculine pleasure and I gasped when his hands slide down my back to my round ass and squeezed the cheeks roughly. His lips and teeth were teasing my throat and under my jaw, making me whine and become a trembling mess of feminine pleasure.

"You smell addicting. And you taste even better," he purred, giving me a long lick up my throat.

I couldn't say anything, just tremble and whimper at his attentions. He suddenly pulled back, head whipping to the left and let out a soft growl. I blinked rapidly and when I spotted a far off shadow of someone approaching our hiding place I knew what had made him tense. Riddick grabbed my good arm and pulled me along behind him, into the darkness. He pushed me down into a cubby like area and I watched as he sank down above me, his body forming a cage around me. He was just so big. I stood at five feet six inches, with a muscular frame, yet he had to stand at six and a half feet with at least two hundred and seventy-five pounds of solid muscle. I winced when he pushed down a little too far and my injured shoulder was pressed the wrong way, and he pulled off the blindfold to look down at me. I gave him a nod that I was okay then he looked back up to watch the intruders. I just laid there on the ground, eyes closed and feeling exhausted. Being around a man like Riddick was tiring, always watching his moves, always keeping up my guard. I could hear the intruders, a woman and man, a bit of an accent. They sounded like prospectors, digging through the wreckage. Riddick slowly shifted his weight, placing a hand on my back and I didn't move. Eventually the intruders left, and Riddick came to his feet. I just laid there, too tired to do anything else.

"Alex," Riddick growled, tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I grumbled, glancing up at him over my shoulder.

"Time to move," he said, heading out into the wreckage.

"I'm coming," I grumbled, shakily coming to my feet and stumbling after him.

"Tired?" he asked, glancing at me through his blindfold that was now back in place.

"Yeah. You're exhausting," I laughed, rubbing at my eyes.

"I'll find you a place to sleep," he chuckled, gently taking my hand and tugging me along after him.

I stumbled after him in a daze, barely registering where we were going, and when he came to a stop I blinked at the place he brought me to. It was small and very dark, a perfect place for Riddick to hide. I noticed a few maintenance bins and left his side to go to them. I opened up a welding bin and found a bunch of goggles.

"Riddick, over here," I called out softly, holding up a few pairs of goggles for him.

"These will do," he stated, sounding pleased as he took the first pair that I held out to him and tearing off his blindfold to put them on.

They suited him, but he had them on a little crooked.

"Let me straighten these," I said softly, reaching up to his face.

He didn't move as I readjusted them just slightly and frowned. They were still crooked.

"Close your eyes. These aren't going to work," I said, waiting for him to give me a nod when he was ready.

Once he did give me the nod I pulled the goggles off and tossed them aside. I bent and grabbed a handful of the goggles and sorted through them. Once I found a pair that I liked I held it up against his face and grinned. I set the other goggles aside and carefully put on the new goggles.

"There, that's much better," I said once I had the goggles in place.

Riddick reached up and adjusted them just a bit and then looked around.

"These are much better. Good eye, Alex," he purred, his goggled gaze coming to my face.

I gave him a bright smile and his arms snaked around my waist.

"You're all tense. Do I make you nervous?" he asked, bending a bit to sniff at my long red-blonde hair.

"A bit. But it is just because you are so big," I whispered, leaning into him a bit.

I was just so tired. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, adding a little bit of pressure at my shoulders. I moaned softly at how good it felt and I felt myself slowly easing into sleep even though I was still standing. I felt him scoop me into his arms and carry me a few feet. He gently set me down in a pile of cloth and insulation and I looked up at him.

"Why don't you stay with me?" I asked quietly, watching as he looked around.

"I won't be far. I'll be back in a bit to check on you," he rumbled, picking through the piles of wreckage.

"Alright," I mumbled as sleep took hold.


	2. Chapter 2

RIDDICK'S POV

I stared down at Alex as she slept. She was a beautiful woman. Sure she wasn't the prettiest in the face, but there was always a flaw someone would find. No, she was beautiful for her bravery and toughness. She handled pain like I did, she showed me no fear, she wasn't like the others. She slept peacefully, her breathing even and steady. She had a body that men would chase after just to touch, if only for an instant. A soft growl escaped my throat at the thought of another man touching her. She was mine. I left her sleeping before I disturbed her and rummaged around for supplies. Anything that could help us. I didn't know exactly what drew me to her in the first place, but I knew she wasn't going to get away from me. And she didn't seem to mind. Perhaps she was truly afraid of me, but kept it hidden outstandingly well.

After an hour of digging around, finding nothing worth notice, I returned to Alex, finding her in the same position that I left her in. She was sound asleep, but my presence seemed to have registered in her subconsciousness for she stirred. She blinked up at me, her glazed eyes finding my goggles instantly. She smiled, an act that made my chest tighten painfully, and relaxed against her bedding. I carefully eased down next to her, expecting to just lay there while she slept, conserving energy, but she curled up next to me. I had to raise an arm so that she could get in closer, and when her head came to my chest I stiffened. I had never slept with a woman like this before. I had always just fucked them and left shortly after. But my body relaxed when she fell asleep again and I let my head fall back into the bedding. She was doing something to me, something that I had no control over, and I don't think I mind it. Which was somewhat frightening, that I was changing so quickly. I heard a faint feminine sigh of repose and closed my eyes. And for the first time in a long while, I slept.

ALEX'S POV

I woke slowly, relishing the feeling of not being achy or cold. I was so used to being cold. I shifted slightly, making Riddick flinch next to me. My eyes were still closed, so he settled quickly. I had to smile to myself. I had Riddick lying next to me, and though we slept for a little while, it was comforting to know he let me do as I pleased with him. It still seemed odd to me that he wanted me close by. I had heard of Riddick from prostitutes on many different planets, and their experience with him had been very different. So why was he being so attached now? I let out a soft sigh and he let out a soft growl.

"I know you're awake," he grumbled, his deep voice reverberating in his chest just beneath my ear.

"I don't want to move," I mumbled, curling in closer to him.

"Then don't," he chuckled, the sound oddly comforting.

I nodded my head and let out a heavy sigh. I felt the hand form the arm just behind me start to play with the hem of my shirt, and I fisted a hand in his on his chest. He let out a soft purring sound and I shivered as his fingers traveled higher. I craned my head back, smirking at him.

"That tickles," I told him, reaching behind me to grab his hand and hold it still at my hip.

"Oh? What about this?" he purred, rolling until I was pressed beneath him and his lips found my throat again.

I nodded my head as his breath made me shiver and the rumbling chuckle that escaped him made my womb bloom. I froze beneath him, shocked that I was actually responding to a man. I never thought I would have found a man to give me pleasure, since none of the ones I had met even came close to making me feel good. Riddick pulled back, pushing his goggles above his eyes so that I could see them, and the frown on his face was enough to make even a grown man think twice before crossing him.

"What is it?" he growled, metallic eyes staring right into mine.

"I feel weird," I whispered, cheeks flushing at his intense stare.

"Where?" he asked, his eyes roaming my body for an injury.

I placed a hand over my lower abdomen, "Here. I feel weird here."

"Describe it to me," he purred, a smirk coming to his handsome face.

"It's hot, and achy. It's making my legs shake," I murmured, shifting beneath him to try and ease the strange feeling between my legs.

"I know just what you need," he rumbled above me, hands coming to my pants.

I trembled as he slowly undid the button and unzipped them. He was torturous in his pace as he pulled them down my legs, baring my core to his hungry gaze. He left my boots on and pulled my pants to the tops of my boots and then lifted my legs, making me gasp in shock. He placed my legs over his wide shoulders, so that his head was between my thighs, and he slowly lowered himself until his face was level with my core.

"Whatever you do, don't scream, or we won't be able to enjoy this," he purred, his heavy breathing ghosting against my core that felt wet.

I shivered and nodded my head, hands fisting in the cloth beneath me, and I watched as he lowered his mouth. The instant his lips met my core I jumped and my mouth gaped open. I clamped a hand over my mouth as whine nearly escaped when he gave me a wicked lick. He let out a growl, the sound making my core vibrate and I arched my back from the bolt of pleasure that shot down my spine.

"Oh god," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut.

"That's it, baby. I'm gunna make you feel so good," Riddick growled an instant before he plunged his tongue into my core.

I bit the back of my left hand to hold in the scream of pure pleasure that bubbled up in the back of my throat. His tongue and lips were eating me whole, and I didn't care. It felt so good that my legs shook and my breathing was irregular. He would purr, then growl, then groan, all in the span of a second and it make me even wetter. I felt something tightening in my lower abdomen and I looked down at him. His eyes were locked on my face and I felt something in me explode. I whined softly through clenched teeth as the rolling sensation went on and on in my body. It felt like I had died and was floating in the air, but I quickly floated back down into my body. Riddick pulled himself out from between my legs and let them fall to the side. I was panting heavily and when I opened my eyes he was also breathing heavily.

"My turn," he growled, unbuckling his pants and opening his fly.

He flipped me over, onto my stomach and I looked back over my shoulder at my uplifted ass as he pulled out his erection from his pants. I felt a bit panicked when he straddled my thighs, effectively keeping me in place, and when he saw my panicked expression he leaned over me to nibble on my ear.

"I won't take you just yet. I'm just gunna rub this cock between your legs until I come, and you're going to enjoy every minute of it," he purred, shifting his weight until I felt his cock glide effortlessly between my legs, rubbing against my core.

I let out a huge breath of air that I had been holding and arched my back from the friction of his cock sliding into place.

"That's it, Alex. Lift your hips up, and hold it there while I get to work," he growled, his big hands adjusting my angle.

I did as he commanded and when he started to move I gasped. His hands slid up my back, pushing my tank up and over my breasts, then his hands snaked around to my front to give them a gentle squeeze. I whined softly and pushed back against his cock, making the tip catch on my clit. I bucked up against him and he let out a chuckle, pushing against me a bit harder. I looked over my shoulder at him and he gave me a smirk and bucked his hips forward brutally so that his pelvic bone hit my clit at just the right angle to make me gasp and then shudder beneath him. He kept the brutal pace for a few minutes, until I kicked my feet up and pushed him closer. He growled a warning right before one of his hands left my breast and found my mound. He toyed with my clit, rubbing at it mercilessly.

"You're playing with fire, Alex," he purred in my ear, grinding against my ass roughly.

"Then don't tempt a pyromaniac," I growled back, making him laugh and then pick up the pace.

And when he finally came, every muscle in his body went tight as a bow string. He shuddered above me, twitching and growling his release as his seed spurted out of him like a jet. His grip on my breasts was a bit painful, but nothing I couldn't handle. When he was spent he collapsed above me, barely able to hold his weight off of me by holding himself up on his elbows, he gave my shoulder a gentle nibble.

"You're dangerous," he rumbled above me, pulling away after a few seconds to clean us up.

"How so? You're the murderer," I stated, shakily pushing myself up to inspect the damage.

"You're dangerous because you make me drop my guard. Use this to clean up," he rumbled, holding out a scrap of cloth for me.

I gave him a smile and took the cloth, wiping away his seed form my stomach and thighs. Once I had everything cleaned up I pulled my pants back on and came to my feet. I stretched gingerly and made sure that my clothing was back to covering my skin and I could feel Riddick's eyes on me.

"That was refreshing," I murmured, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Mhmmm," was all he said as he came to his feet and approached me.

Suddenly there was a clang, as if something had fallen, and we both turned to see what had caused it. The other survivors of the crash had come. There had to be at least three of them and I reached for Riddick.

"Let them find you. See what supplies they have. I'll be back for you," Riddick growled an instant before he vanished into the darkness.

I watched as a woman with short blonde hair, a woman with long black hair, and a girl that looked like a boy searched the wreckage for survivors. When the kid spotted me she called for the other two women and they came rushing over. The blonde woman introduced herself as Fry, the black haired one introduced herself as Shazza, and the kid called herself Jack. I gave them my name and they asked me a million questions, all of which I didn't give an answer. I wasn't one for conversations, and they must have took it as shock. They guided me out of the wreckage and I looked over my shoulder at where Riddick had been, hoping I'd catch a glimpse of him. But he was nowhere to be seen. Once out into the light things went down hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Riddick had been gone for a long while, and I was starting to get nervous. The fake cop called Johns had caught him and restrained him, but Riddick had broken free and was now missing. I was worried, but not because Riddick was loose, I was worried at what the survivors would do if they found out I was with Riddick. But I just kept my mouth shut and did as they asked me, helping to get air pumps working for each person. Turns out my mechanic traits were giving me a pretty good cover. For a long while I thought I had caught glimpses of Riddick around the wreckage. But he had never made contact. And eventually half of us went out on a search party to see if there was anything to find. I stayed with the wreckage, just in case Riddick came back, and Johns seemed to become suspiscious of me. But I didn't care. Shazza and Jack kept me plenty occupied by having me cut open more containers to see if there were anything of use. Just after a while I needed a break. I met Paris and Zeeke, and though they were nice I wanted nothing to do with them. At one point Zeeke had shot and killed another survivor, thinking he was Riddick, but when he was talking with the others I spotted Riddick up in Paris' perch, drinking liquor. Zeeke went off to bury the dead from the crash and I followed, hoping to be of some help. I wanted something to do that didn't involve a woman. Zeeke dug while I prepped the bodies, and after a little while I started to hear strange sounds coming from the strange termite looking mounds around us. Once the bodies from the first trip were in the hole Zeeke went back to get more. I stayed by the bodies, relishing the shade, but when something broke through the wall of dirt just before a termite mound I nearly screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. Riddick was there.

"Don't move," he whispered, his big body pressed close to mine, giving me some semblance of comfort.

I nodded my head just enough for him, and he stayed still as the thing dragged the bodies into the hole after it. There was no blood, and only scrape marks giving away that there had been something nearby. Riddick pulled me away from the hole, his goggled eyes never leaving the hole, and he pushed me behind a mound. He formed a cage with his body, effectively trapping me. I placed a hand on his chest and he looked down at me.

"That was freaky," I mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm gunna make sure those things don't get to you," he growled, pushing his body closer to me.

"You make no sense at all," I grumbled, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his deep voice holding a note of curiosity.

"You are one of the most wanted men in the universe, a cold blooded killer that everyone describes to the letter. Yet here you are, protecting me. Johns thinks you belong in a pit, Shazza thinks you're nothing but crazy, and everyone else is terrified of you. But here I am, unafraid, and I think I'm losing my mind. What could you possibly see in me that is worth saving?" I asked, staring into his goggles, hoping that I wasn't pressing any buttons that would make him want to kill me.

"I happen to like you. Is that not enough of an excuse to keep you out of harms way?" he chuckled, pulling one arm away to place his hand on his hip as if to back sass me.

"I suppose so. Why didn't you just say that from the start?" I asked, unable to hide my smile.

He gave me a knee weakening grin and was about to say something, but Zeeke had returned. He pulled away the tarp that had fallen in our retreat, and he froze when he saw that gaping hole. I knew what was going to happen next. He was going to go inside, and I wasn't going to do anything about it. And neither was Riddick. I closed my eyes and listened as Zeeke pulled out a flash light and crawled into the hole. I heard his screams and the sound of the gun going off, and Riddick slowly left my side to see what was going on. I stayed where I was, really not wanting to move, and when I heard more feet coming in our direction I turned to see what was going on. Riddick was staring down at Shazza who had just arrived and when Riddick turned to run I bolted. I only got to run for a few seconds before I was tripped, hitting the ground hard. Riddick slid to a halt next to me and tried to pull me to my feet, but Johns was right there to give Riddick a beat down. Shazza appeared shortly after Johns pulled Riddick's goggles off, and she knew I was with Riddick. Shazza kicked me in the head, knocking the breath out of me as everything went black.

I woke with a start, gasping for air and then groaning in pain. My head was throbbing and I could feel one of my eyes was starting to swell. I shifted, only to freeze in place. I was tied up, hands behind my back and feet tied together, and I was lying on a cold hard ground. We were back in the wreckage. Riddick was sitting in a chair not far from me, his hands pulled wide and chained to the frame of the ship. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was awake, for his head shifted slightly when I tried to wriggle out of my bonds.

"Stay still. Shazza took a good crack to your head," he said softly, leaning forward a bit.

"I know. I feel my brain throbbing," I grumbled, letting my eyes close.

"You feel sick at all?" he asked, shifting in his seat.

"A little. My head really hurts right now. I think I have a black eye too," I grumbled, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"If you stay quiet I'll get us out of this mess. Maybe find you some pain killers too," he growled, the faint sound of footsteps approaching.

"Already planned on it," I grumbled, feigning sleep.

From the sounds of the footsteps I knew it was Johns. He stopped right next to me, earning a growl from Riddick in response.

"Found yourself a toy did you?" Johns asked, leaving my area to stand close to Riddick.

"What does it matter to you?" Riddick growled in response.

"It doesn't. But the women are a little frazzled by this whole thing you two got going on. They think Alex is a killer just like you," Johns snapped, his voice holding a note of anger.

"She's not. Just a mechanic," Riddick chuckled, making me smirk a bit.

"Then why is she with you?" Johns asked, shifting his weight.

"Cause I asked her to," Riddick said, the smile clearly heard in his voice.

"Bullshit. No woman in her right mind would stick around you," Johns growled back, starting to pace.

"I wouldn't talk about her like that. She's a fighter, could knock your teeth out," Riddick growled, shifting in his seat.

"She's out cold. Wanna tell me what happened back at those termite things?" Johns snapped, the sounds of his gun holsters scraping against a pile of wreckage making me open my eyes to watch what was going to happen next.

"I heard some sounds, followed it, found Alex there. Zeeke came back then he was gone. Down in the hole," Riddick growled, eyes locking on me.

"He's not in the hole," Johns growled right back, turning to look over at me.

I stared at him with my expressionless eyes, and he shivered slightly.

"Riddick didn't kill him," was all I said before I closed my eyes.

I heard Johns storm over to me, and when he kicked me in the gut, making me gasp for air, Riddick shot to his feet, pulling on the chains. The muscles in his arms, shoulders, and neck bulged, making me blush at the sheer muscle mass he had, muscle that he was straining because Johns had hurt me. It made me excited to have all that masculine power on my side. I had never had a man looking out for me before, though I was sure that once Riddick had his way he would just move on.

"Get you hands off her," Riddick snarled, his deep voice unrecognizable in his anger.

"Oh? You're attached? That's new," Johns laughed, grabbing my long hair and pulling me after him on the ground until I was lying at Riddick's feet.

Johns pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head.

"Riddick," I called out softly, making him look down at me.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking back up at Johns with a glare.

"We know the truth. You didn't kill Zeeke. And you were kind to me. It is alright. I'm not afraid to die," I told him, closing my eyes.

Fry chose that moment to intervene.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, her voice sounding angry and shocked.

"Riddick said he heard noises. He killed Zeeke, I know he did. And his little slut is repeating everything he said," Johns snapped, placing a boot on the back of my neck.

"Get off of her!" Fry snapped, pushing Johns out of the way and pulling me off to the side.

Riddick leaned back in his seat, going stoic again, and I just laid there. All this excitement was exhausting. Fry was asking Riddick questions and he was giving her a round about while Johns stormed off. Leaving me on the floor with several new burises and a worse headache than before. At some point Fry asked to see his eyes, and I knew he was gunna scare her. And sure enough when she got close enough, he leapt from his seated position to his feet, pulling at the chains until there was no give in them at all. Fry gave a short nod that she was satisfied and Riddick remained in place.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack asked, making all of us look to the stairs.

The kid had come out of nowhere.

"You gotta kill a few people," Riddick stated, eyes locked on Fry.

"Kay. I can do it," Jack said hastily, leaping down from the stairs.

"Then you gotta get sent to a no daylight slam. Dig up a doctor and pay him twenty menthol kools, to do a surgical shine job. On your eyeballs," Riddick said, bouncing lightly on his feet.

"That's enough. Leave," Fry snapped, looking to Jack.

Jack stood there for a second, giving Fry a hard look.

"Leave," Fry commanded, the sterness in her voice making the kid run back up the stairs.

Once Jack was gone Riddick turned back to Fry.

"Cute kid," he rumbled, an amused smirk on his handsome face.

Riddick and Fry talked some more, but I wasn't interested. I was struggling to stay awake with my head pounding so hard it made my vision blurry. I heard Fry storm out at one point, then it was quiet.

"Alex," Riddick said, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yeah?" I asked in a whine, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Just checking. Need you alive. Don't go to sleep," he growled, shifting so that he was closer to me.

"But I'm so tired. And everything hurts. Did they hit me with a vehicle on the way here?" I grumbled, frowning up at him.

He chuckled and shook his head, metallic eyes raking over me. He slid a leg out in my direction and gently nudged my head up. I let my head fall onto his foot and he settled rather quickly.

"That feels better," I mumbled, struggling to stay away.

His foot bounced under my head, keeping me awake and I had to smile to myself. I kept my eyes closed, and just listened to him breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

I had zoned out, probably from the pain in my head, and when I zoned back in Johns was in the room with us. He was talking to Riddick, who had taken his foot back, and I looked up at them. Johns was trying to strike a deal with Riddick, and at this point it seemed a bit suspicious. But of course like any deal with Riddick there was going to be a gun involved. At first Johns shot the chains holding Riddick, holding out his goggles, then Riddick snatched the gun from Johns and held it to his throat. Johns didn't seem phased at all, and when Riddick tossed the gun aside he stormed over to me. He easily snapped the thin cables around my hands and feet, and when I tried to pull my shoulders forward I gasped in pain. My head started throbbing worse and I had to squeeze my eyes shut.

"Come on. To your feet," Riddick said quietly, hauling me to my feet, which made me stumble and I tried to steady myself.

I reached up to my head, to add pressure and hopefully stop the throbbing, but I felt something wet and sticky and when I pulled my hand back to look at it I froze. There was blood all over my hand, and I looked to Riddick who was not happy.

"That's a lot of blood," I mumbled, swaying on my feet.

Riddick instantly scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the wreckage. He seemed a bit suprised at my groggy and dazed behavior and when Fry came rushing over to see what was going on she gasped.

"Shazza! Get some cloth! She's bleeding really bad!" Fry shouted, pulling a bottle of liquor out of Paris' hands and opening it.

She poured some of the liquor on my head, and to be honest I didn't even feel it. Riddick laid me down on the ground and held my head up, while Shazza quickly wrapped my head. At one point everything started to get blurry and I felt one of my hands reaching for Riddick, and when he held it I felt safe. And then my world went black.

RIDDICK'S POV

I stood guard over Alex. No one got within five feet of her without my say so. Johns and Fry had guilty faces, as well as the lady that had kicked Alex in the first place. Alex was lying in the shade, sleeping soundly with some pain killers and a fresh bandage wrapped around her forehead. She had stayed awake longer than any normal human could have, and I couldn't help but feel a bit a pride that she toughed it out as long as she could. The damage wasn't too bad now that she was resting, but she would be weak for a while. Head injuries are nothing to toy around with. She would need constant supervision should a blackout occur. And I wasn't going to let any one of these idiots near her. Except Imam. He was wise enough to give directions in treating her wounds, and for that he had my thanks.

I glanced over my shoulder at her sleeping form, angry that she had to suffer like this. But also suprised that I was getting so attatched to her. Never before had anyone gotten into this chest of mine, but seeing her struggling for life made it ache. She hadn't complained, had been brave, and would have faced it even if I had caused it. She had stayed true to me, even until the end. She was unnatural, and worth more than any one of the lives saved from the crash.

Suddenly I heard her shift behind me and when I turned to see what had changed I was shocked that she was sitting up and looking around with a confused expression.

ALEX'S POV

I was someplace new. With a bandage around my head, and Riddick standing just a few feet from me, as if he was acting as a guard. Which was odd. But I wouldn't question it. I stretched my legs, and Riddick turned to look over his shoulder at me and when he did he seemed very surprised that I was awake and looking around.

"Hi. How long was I out?" I asked, looking up at him with a small smile.

"A few hours. How's the head?" he asked, coming to kneel on one knee next to me.

"Hurts like a bitch. But better than before. What are we doing way over here?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't like you so close to those idiots," he growled, seating himself next to me so that he could lounge on one arm.

"I see. Who did the patch job?" I asked, picking at my bandage.

"Shazza, with the help of Imam," he answered, reaching up and readjusting it so that it fit a bit better.

"Huh. Wasn't Shazza the one who kicked me?" I asked, frowning a bit.

"Yeah. Bitch move if you ask me," he chuckled, just staring up at me.

"Uh, yeah. I would have just restrained someone in my position, but the kick wasn't necessary," I grumbled, rubbing at my eyes.

"Yeah," Riddick laughed, giving me a big smile.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was down?" I asked, letting out a sigh.

"They plan to take a power cell back to the scientist settlement they found before the whole Zeeke thing. And they want me to drag a sled of supplies behind them. Care to join us?" he said, laying back on the ground.

"Sure. I can still walk," I said, smiling a bit brighter at him.

I slowly got to my hands and knees, then pushed myself to my feet. It was no surprise that Riddick was right there when I nearly fell over from a wave of dizziness, but I pushed myself off him and regained my feet.

"That feels good. So, which way?" I said, looking to Riddick.

He pointed to the group and I started for them. But Riddick grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a stop.

"Before you get over there, I want you to stay close. Don't know what kind of damage could still be in that head of yours. You say anything if you start to get a weird feeling," he growled, his muscles tensing as he spoke.

"Riddick. I'll be fine. I got you looking out for me. And if I start feeling wierd I'll grab onto your pants so you can just drag me along as you go," I said, giving him a bright smile.

He laughed and gave my butt a mild swat, making me giggle and start for the group. The trek to the settlement was a long one, and we had just begun half an hour ago. I was already tired, and trailing behind Riddick who was at the back of the pack. And he was pulling a sled of supplies. Which made me growl out of frustration. I had never been this weak before and it was starting to piss me off. Riddick must have heard my growl and stopped ahead of me, turning to watch me trudge up to him.

"You gunna drop?" he asked, frowning at me.

"No. I'm gunna break something if my legs keep feeling like wet noodles," I grumbled, making him chuckle.

"Wanna ride?" he asked, gesturing to the sled.

"I'd rather ride on your back. But I can walk," I joked, giving him a brave smile.

I heard him shift something as I trudged ahead of him, not thinking much of it. So when he suddenly pulled me to a stop and then dove between my legs to make me squeal in surprise, in turn making the rest of the group pause to look at what was going on, I couldn't help but blush bright red. He jostled me into place, making my legs hook around his hips, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders so that I wouldn't choke him. Everyone gaped at us and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"You said you'd rather I carry you on my back. So that is what I am doing," he chuckled, starting back up in his trek.

"I meant it as a joke you big oaf!" I hissed, and I could feel him grinning even though I couldn't see it.

"Jokes aside, you'd just ruin the sled," he said over his shoulder.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, gaping at him in shock.

"Not fat, just heavy," he chuckled, ducking my swat to the back of his head, and laughing the whole time.

"You ass! I knew it was too good to be true! Put me down!" I nearly screeched, wriggling on his back.

"Hold still! I don't want to drop you!" he growled back, giving me a mock glare.

"Put me down this instant! You called me fat! I don't want to speak to you!" I snapped, wriggling even harder.

Johns jogged over, giving the two of us a glare and I gave one right back to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Johns asked, clearly not happy with the situation.

"He called me fat!" I said before Riddick could respond.

"I did not!" he snapped at me, adjusting my weight on his back.

"Yes you did! I heard you! Just cause you used different words doesn't mean it meant different. Heavy and fat are similar, and you used them in one sentence!" I growled, pouting and looking away from Riddick who was shaking with laughter at this point.

"Alright. So I called you fat, what are you gunna do about it?" Riddick asked, trudging past a shocked and dumbfounded Johns.

"I'm gunna make your life miserable," I growled in his ear, shifting my hips against his ass and he froze in place.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled, looking at me over his shoulder.

"I would, Riddick. Don't tempt me," I purred, reaching down with one hand to tweak one of his nipples through his shirt.

"Hey. Stop that. Those aren't yours," he snapped, tightening his hold on my legs.

"No? Then how about this?" I asked, rubbing the back of my foot against his groin, not hard, just enough to casuse a bit of friction.

"Alex. Stop. I don't want to hurt you," he growled, releasing my legs so that I would get off his back.

"See. That was all you had to do," I grumbled, pushing past him.

The rest of the trip went by in awkward silence, with Riddick and I in the back. Once at the settlement Johns kept a close eye on the two of us, and I made sure to keep busy. I welded pieces of metal to the wings for a patch job, and Riddick just wandered around until Johns gave him something to do. At one point Riddick had wandered off, and I hadn't noticed his lack of presence, and got down off the skiff for a break. I wandered over to a really dark container for some shade and I plopped down onto the ground and let out a heavy sigh.

"Payback time," Riddick's heated growl echoed through the container an instant before I felt him drag me further into the darkness and close the container.

I could see a bit from a broken window, and when Riddick's metallic eyes practically glowed in the darkness I shivered. He was straddling my legs and had my hands pinned up above my head. I bit my bottom lip, watching as his eyes locked on my mouth.

"You gunna get started or what?" I asked, bucking my hips upward so that they hit his ass.

"You're playing with fire, Alex. And this time, you're gunna get burned," Riddick growled an instant before he bent and claimed my mouth with his.

His kiss wasn't gentle or slow, his kiss was hot and demanding. His tongue licked, teeth nibbled, and hips began to grind against my own. I whined into his mouth, squirming beneath him. He let up to give me some air and I panted as he slowly made his way down my throat. He would have gotten to my breasts, but someone opened up the container and interrupted our moment alone.

"Riddick, now is not the time to play with your whore. Get moving and check out the rest of the containers. And Alex, there is still some welding to do," Johns snapped before he stormed out.

I let out a groan and just laid there underneath Riddick. He let out a growl and looked over his shoulder, evey muscle in his body going tense. I slowly slid my hands up his arms, coaxing a purr out of him as he turned to face me again. He bent and bit my throat, not like a little nibble, no it was an open mouthed fitting my whole throat between his teeth kind of bite. It was exhilarating. I gasped beneath him, arching into his big body, and his teeth tightened on my throat.

"Riddick," I whined, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Mine," he growled after he let my throat go, metallic eyes locked on my lavender ones.

I could only watch in awe as he came to his feet in turn pulling me to mine, and when I swayed a bit from the rush of blood his hands came to my gave me one last open mouthed kiss on my throat, perhaps a parting gift, and then swatted my ass to get me moving. I only got to take three steps out of the container when one of Imam's kids came running over, shouting something in his language. Then Imam came over and was all smiles. Which meant a good thing.

"We have water. Come, the both of you!" Imam said, gently taking my hands and pulling me along after him.

Riddick suddenly appeared in front of me, effectively making my hands slide out of Imam's and the growl that escaped Riddick's chest made my womb tremble.

"Riddick, lets go get some water. I'm so thirsty," I said quietly, placing a hand on his forearm.

He gave a slight nod and pulled me along after him to where Paris was motioning us with a couple big containers of water. Riddick made me wait until everyone else was in the room before he let us in, probably to make sure that no one was going to surprise us by coming in last. Once inside Riddick leaned against a door jab, and then let me go get us some water. I brought him a glass and waited until he drank some before taking a gulp for myself. I groaned softly as the water slid down my throat and leaned back against the wall next to Riddick. He downed his glass and set the cup aside, then looked to me. I looked up at him, my cheeks pushed outward by all the water I had in my mouth, making me look like a squirrel with a hoard of nuts. He shook his head with a little smirk on his lips and listened to Johns and Fry start talking. I wasn't interested in the conversation. Asking questions about the previous settlers. I already knew. I could read the signs of death, having seen more than my fair share of it. The people before us never left, they died here from the things that had gotten Zeeke. I shifted on my feet when Johns scolded Jack for cussing, after Riddick made a quick comment. And when he made another statement I shifted my weight again. Riddick looked to me and I swallowed the water in my mouth, grimacing as I lifted a leg to try and stop some of the cramping.

"Where is Ali? Has anyone seen the little one?" Imam asked, suddenly frantic with worry.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick asked, as if it wasn't a matter of life and death.

I faintly heard a scream and Riddick placed a hand on my shoulder when I straightened off of the wall. He shook his head when I looked up at him and I settled back against the wall. We watched as everyone scrambled to go outside and find the missing boy. Riddick gently led me out of the container by a hand at the small of my back and I reached behind me to hook a finger in his belt loop. We stayed a few feet behind the group and once they had the doors open to the coring room I froze. I knew Riddick could smell the fresh blood, and when it reached my nose I tensed. A fresh kill. He left me as he entered the coring room with Johns and Imam, searching the darkness. I waited for Riddick to give me the all clear, and when I entered the coring room I was tense. Darkness had never been a friend of mine, and though I wanted it to be it always held darker things in its hiding places. Riddick came back to me after he had found Imam and the chewed up corpse of his son, and I watched as John's and Imam carried the carcass out of the settlement. I wasn't phased by this death at all, since it wasn't my first, and Riddick took notice.

"Not the first time you've seen a dead body, is it?" he asked quietly, slowly walking around the place with me trailing behind him.

"No," I answered simply, not wanting to elaborate on the subject.

"Also not the first time one has been that banged up," Riddick stated, goggled gaze never leaving my face.

"No," I replied, turning to peek down a long mining shaft.

"Just what have you seen to make you so calm about this shit?" he growled, as if he was asking himself.

"I'll tell you if we ever get off this rock," I said, frowning down at the pit.

I could see bones at the bottom. I tapped Riddick's arm when he started to walk away and then pointed down into the hole when he looked back at me. When Johns came back in he came to a stop beside us.

"What do you see, Riddick?" Johns asked, holding onto some chains and leaned a bit over the edge.

"Bones. Lots of bones," was all Riddick said as he turned away from the pit.

As Johns lit a flare and dropped it inside the pit I left the coring room, hoping to get back to work. I left Riddick in the coring room, climbing back up onto the skiff's roof to take a look at the harder parts of welding. I was up there for the better part of two hours before Riddick showed back up, appearing right behind me, with a shiv. I glanced over my shoulder at him and shut off the blow torch.

"What you got planned now?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I'm gunna go mess with some people. You stay here and keep working. Gunna need those wings to get us out of here," he said, sliding the shiv into his boot and looking over at me.

"Alright. Don't cause too much trouble. I need you alive," I said, shrugging it off and going back to my work.

"And why do you need me alive?" Riddick asked, pushing his big body up against mine and bitting on my shoulder.

"So I can fuck you. I thought it was obvious," I said, giving him a mischievous grin.

He just stared at me like I had grown a second head. I let my grin fade and quickly turned away from him, not wanting to hear his rejection.

"That is dangerous talk, Alex. You don't want to tempt me. Cause when I get my hands on you, there's no holding back now," he purred, practically pushing me onto my stomach with his chest and then grinding his rock hard erection into my ass.

"Never said I didn't like it rough," I purred back, pushing my ass against his groin.

He growled at me and suddenly pulled away, sliding off the skiff roof and disappearing inside the ship. I could hear Fry working, doing a hull safety check since the door closed, and then I could hear Riddick talking. So he was messing with Fry. I was curious if he was going to act like he did around me, or act differently. I could tell he was just as interested in Fry as he was in me, and it was unsettling to know that I had competition for survival. If Riddick lost his interest in me he would just let me die by the things that killed Zeeke, or finish me off himself. Which I wouldn't really mind. He'd be quick and that was all I could ask for. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door to the skiff opened back up and Riddick came back out.

"Hey! Toss me that flat plate!" I hollered at him before he could disappear on me again.

He gave me a grin and picked up the large flat piece of steel and strolled over to where I was leaning over the wing. Just as he lifted the piece up and as I was reaching for it Jack hollered, making me flinch and loose my balance. I let out a yelp as I crashed into Riddick, who caught me and we hit the ground hard. We both gasped for air since my elbow hit him square int eh chest on the way down and I hit chest first.

"Jack!" I roared once I had my breath back.

"What?" Jack asked, coming around the side of the skiff and just staring at us.

"What the hell were you doing?! I was up top and you yelled which made me fall off!" I practically growled, rubbing my chest as I came to my feet.

Jack looked guilty and I coughed for a few moments before I had everything under control. Riddick gave the kid a disappointed expression and jack went off grumbling further into the settlement. I looked at Riddick and wiped off some of the dirt from where I had hit him and he just grinned.

"You sure got bony elbows," he grumbled, readjusting his goggles.

"Oh yeah? Mister slick shit killer, you could have moved," I grumbled back, dusting off my pants.

"But then you'd have hit the ground," he stated, sounding pleased with himself.

"Oh yeah? Wouldn't have been the first time," I laughed, picking up the piece of metal that I had asked for and headed back over to the skiff.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Riddick growled, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me back to him.

"You said to get the wings done," I said, looking at him in confusion.

"I did. But you were done with those for a while, right?" he asked, arching a brow quizzically.

"True, but it gives me something to do," I grumbled, flipping the metal end over end in my hands.

"Not right now though," he growled, grabbing onto my upper arm and pulling me towards a dark container.


	5. Chapter 5

I dropped the metal sheet on a pile of supplies on the way there and grinned to myself. But that grin faded as he came to a stop just inside the container and he paused.

"What now?" he asked, pulling his goggles over his brows so that I could see his expression clearly.

"It's nothing," I grumbled, shifting on my feet and looking away from him.

"Tell me, Alex," he rumbled, leaning on an old work bench while he waited for me to get to talking.

"Well, I got to thinking up there on the skiff. You've shown just as much interest in Fry as you have with me-" I started, but he cut me off with a hand raised.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Alex. I only showed interest in Fry for her personality, for her will to survive. My interest in you goes much deeper than that. You are a complete mystery to me. You're personality is hidden, only bits and pieces come out at a time. Fry's is out in the open. Yours is hidden, and the digging for what makes you tick is what is taking so long," Riddick said, frowning at me.

"So you just want to know what makes me tick, then you'll kill me? Toss me to the things that got Zeeke? I should have known it was going to end this way. **IF** you are going to kill me, at least make it quick," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest, making his eyes lock on my breasts.

"Why would I kill you? You haven't given me a reason to," Riddick snapped back, straightening to his full height.

"Because what if you don't like what you find? What if I'm as boring as I make myself out to be? Ever thought of that? What if you don't want anything to do with me after you find out my personality? You'll have just used me for sex and personal entertainment. Ever thought of what that does to a person?" I said quietly, my voice holding no inflation or change in tone, but it was clear that I was not happy at all.

Riddick was silent, confirming most of what I said. I shook my head and pushed past him, back out into the light. I knew he was just going to use me, but I never expected to actually want him. I could handle a quick fuck and then never see the person again, but a man like Riddick wasn't so easily forgotten. I had gotten maybe twenty feet before I heard his footsteps and when he slammed me against a building I snapped my teeth at him.

"First, don't ever think that you have me figured out. You don't know anything about me. Second, if I said that I didn't want you, I would have said it to your face. Third, where in the fuck are you coming up with all of this? I told you that I liked you. Do I look like a man who isn't a man of his word?" Riddick snapped at me, his voice angry.

But I couldn't look at him.

"No," I grumbled my answer, shoving at his chest.

"Look at me, Alex," Riddick growled, his grip on my shoulders becoming painful.

I looked up at his face and glared as hard as I could. He was just so confusing and threatening, and aggressive. It was hard to not mix all the signals he was shooting out into the world. I shoved him hard, surprising him with my strength, strength I usually kept hidden. He stumbled back a few feet and I felt my sight begin to shift. Everything was turning more purple and heat signatures were becoming like rays of sunlight. Everything was getting brighter and I hissed and covered my eyes with my hands from the pain. I felt big hands pulling me off to the side, and oh so slowly the pain in my eyes started to fade. I blinked rapidly and tried to see where I was now, and who I was with, and when my gaze returned to normal I spotted Riddick giving me a death glare with his goggles pushed up over his brows.

"What the hell was that?" he growled, arms folding across his wide chest.

"What was what?" I countered, hoping I wouldn't have to talk about it.

But of course I was dealing with Riddick, so I didn't get so lucky.

"Your eyes, Alex. Why did they change into eyes like mine?" he asked, taking a threatening step towards me.

"Do you have any idea as to what you are exactly?" I asked, folding my arms across my stomach in an effort to give me some semblance of calm.

"Not really," he rumbled, giving me a once over.

"I am an Alpha Furyan. You are also an Alpha Furyan. You've had more experience with killing than I have, so your eyes have changed before mine. We were given these predatory eyes by our ancestors. As to why I have no idea. All I do know is that there are so few Furyans left, let alone Alphas. And to find an Alpha like you is somewhat of a miracle. We aren't like the other Furyans. We are more primal and animalistic," I said quietly, shifting on my feet.

"Is that why I have more endurance, enhanced senses, and strength than everyone else?" he growled, eyes cast to the side as he spoke.

"Yes," I answered simply.

Riddick was silent as he stood there, motionless like a statue. I kept glancing at him, then away at a work bench, then back at him. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head as if having to decide in an important decision. I kept my eyes downcast, looking at my boots kicking up dirt. He was going to leave me. I could feel it. That was what he was thinking, and it nearly broke my heart. I turned to leave, hoping to just slip past him, but he shot a hand out and latched onto my upper arm. He gently pulled me backwards until I was just in front of him. I couldn't look at him, too afraid of what he was going to say.

"You're sure we are Furyans?" he asked quietly, his deep voice so uncharacteristically gentle I couldn't help but look up at him.

"There is no doubt. If my eyes changed around you then you are one. Only another Furyan can make a female's eyes change," I whispered, glancing up at him.

But when I did I hissed in pain as my eyes changed back to the night vision. The pain intensified and I backed away from Riddick when he reached for me. My knees buckled and I bit my lip to keep my cry of pain muffled. I could taste my blood and Riddick suddenly pulled me to my feet. I blinked away the pain, like a refreshing rain falling over my head, and I frowned as my vision stayed in the night vision. Which had never happened before. I looked around the room, shaking in my boots. I never had the shift happen twice in that span of a few minutes, let alone stay shifted, and it terrified me. Riddick forced me to look at him by grabbing my chin and turning my head so that I faced him.

"You got eyes like mine now. How interesting," he purred, letting go of my chin and taking a few steps back.

I went over to a work bench and pulled out a pair of welding goggles like Riddick's and sighed heavily. I only hoped my eyes would go back to normal. But I had a feeling that it wouldn't. Once my eyes were covered and I could see without intense pain, I turned to Riddick and frowned.

"Great, now I can't blend in to get away. Things just got a bit harder for the two of us. Now if you don't mind, I need some space," I grumbled, slipping out of the container and back out into the light.

I flinched even though I had goggles on and Jack came running over.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Jack asked, gently grabbing my arm.

"Just a headache, Jack. How's the skiff coming?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Good. Why are you wearing welding goggles?" Jack asked, frowning at me.

"Cause I have a headache, remember. Dark helps keep my head from exploding," I said, heading for the skiff.

Just as I was reaching the skiff Shazza drove up in the sand cat and pointed to the planet just coming up over the horizon. Darkness was coming and so were the things that got Zeeke. I turned to let Riddick know, but he was already standing outside of the container that we were in and he gave me a nod.

I grabbed Jack by the back of her shirt and dragged her over to the sand cat and hauled her up into the back.

"Stay there. If you move I will break your legs," I growled, gripping the back of the truck hard enough to bend the edge of the metal to prove my point.

Jack nodded her head vigorously and I turned to Riddick.

"We need as much light as possible. I'm gunna grab the cutting torch, you grab any thing we can use as shivs," I whispered as we walked side by side grabbing whatever supplies we could.

"Consider it done," he growled, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I lept up to the wings and grabbed the cutting torch and several pieces of the scrap metal that I had left up there for Riddick and myself, and shoved them in my boot. I hopped back down when Riddick tapped the side of the skiff. I handed him a couple of shivs and he slipped them into the waist band of his pants at the small of his back. Fry and Imam had gathered at the sand cat. Imam's boys were already in the back of the sandcat and I lept up there with them. Fry called for Johns and as Riddick climbed in he held out a hand for Johns. The pair paused at the edge as the sandcat started to move and I could tell they were mentally challenging each other. I shook my head and stood just behind Shazza, trying to keep my distance from all the male testosterone. But of course Riddick wanted to stay close. He sat right next to me on the edge of the sandcat, one arm stretched out too the bar I was holding on to, making a rail out of his arm so that I couldn't fall off. I gave him a small smile and he leaned towards me more, breathing in my scent deeply and then letting out a pleased growl. He knew I was running on pure adrenaline, which changes a person's scent. Makes them more enticing to animals, or more primitive of humans. Though Riddick was no mere human. I tapped his arm when the boneyard was coming up, which would mean that we would have to duck. I bent at the waist, making me slide onto Riddick's lap and I tugged his head down over mine. He let out a feral growl, probably smelling my arousal, and I couldn't help but smile. When we sat back up he licked his lips and leaned in, only to be interrupted by Johns who cleared his throat loudly. We both looked over at him and he shook his head in distaste.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived at the wreckage with there still being light, but it was fading quickly. Riddick and myself were the first ones off the sandcat and into the power cell bay. Fry unlocked four power cells, Riddick taking two and I taking two. When I pushed past Riddick he raised an eyebrow in question to my strength.

"You aren't the only one around here with some muscle, big boy," I purred, hauling the power cells, weighing at 35 kilos a piece out to the sandcat.

"Mmmmm, sexy," was all Riddick growled as he followed me outside.

"Oh my god. Those two are sex addicts," Johns snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"We haven't fucked yet," I called out over my shoulder at him, which only made Johns groan in frustration.

"That just makes it worse," Fry grumbled behind us.

"If you guys would just let us get it over with then we wouldn't be at each others private parts all the time," I laughed, making Riddick chuckle as he dropped the power cells into the back of the sand cat.

Riddick slapped my ass as I dropped my load and I turned on him, pinching a nipple and making him hiss then growl. Johns let out another agonized groan of frustration and stalked off. But our play was put on hold as the last of the light started to fade. Both Riddick and myself removed our goggles and Jack caught a glimpse of my eyes. I gave her a shake of the head and motioned to stay quiet, I didn't need a ton of attention at a time like this. I pulle dmy goggles back on and hauled Jack over to the container where Paris was and then called to everyone else. Riddick and Shazza stayed out a few seconds longer when the little creatures erupted from the columns. Once I shoved everyone but Riddick and Shazza into the container I waited to see what would happen next.

"Riddick! Get that ass moving!" I shouted, not caring if Johns had a stick shoved up his ass about it.

Riddick came running, as did Shazza, andthey had to leap into the giant ditch left by the wreckage. Riddick didn't move a muscle as the little creatures flew just above him, both Shazza and Riddick not being detected. But I could tell from the way Shazza was glancing around that she was going to make a run for it. Jack shouted at her to stay down, but the stubborn woman didn't listen. Shazza leapt to her feet and started running, and the smaller creatures attacked. I watched with no interest as Shazza was ripped apart. Riddick came to his feet, looking satisfied that Shazza had died, and dusted himself off. As he approached us the larger creatures were coming out to play. I pulled him inside and gave him a once over. He fisted a hand at the small of my back in my shirt, keeping me close. Fry was looking for the cutting torch and when she couldn't find it Paris freaked out. While they were taking care of Paris, I tapped Riddick's shoulder and booted the cutting torch towards him. He bent and started it up, cutting a hole in the hull and then kicking in the metal. I followed close behind him, as did the rest of the survivors, and when we saw that there was a lot of open space we lifted our goggles and went separate ways. I would click my tongue in Morse code, and Riddick responded in kind. We kept tabs on each other and when Riddick didn't respond back I knew there was something close by. I slowly made my way to where I had last heard him, and when I found him, so did one of Imam's boys. There were two full sized creatures around us, clearly interested in Imam's kid, and when the boy ran the creatures went after him. I tapped Riddick's shoulder and backed up towards the light. I could hear Fry and Johns calling out for us and I responded.

One of the creatures appeared behind Riddick and he took off, well ahead of the thing that was chasing him. I rejoined the group and watched as he was lbinded by their light and fell, the thing chasing him screaming in pain and leaping up into the hull of the ship. Johns got some lucky shots off and the creature landed in front of us sizzling from the light and in the last throes of life, just before death. The thing jerked one last time, making them flinch and back up, and I went to Riddick. He was pulling on his goggles, sccowling angrily. I found a cut on his shoulder and inspected it while he got his temporary blindness out of his system. He gave me a nod when I patted his shoulder and went to have a seat. Jack sat next to me, curled up on herself, and Riddick leaned on a beam across from us. Jack pulled one of my arms over her shoulders and I looked down at her. She reeked of fear and adrenaline. Her heart was racing and her sweat was fresh. She shook under my arm, and I knew that she was going to be a problem. But I wouldn't kill her. I don't think I could.I could kill Johns though. Him I hated.

Fry and Johns had started arguing and at one point Johns lept to his feet and Riddick stepped forward, making the merc draw his gun and point it just below Riddick's chin. Riddick just lifted his goggles, grinning, and tapped his shiv just below Johns' groin on his inner thigh. Johns grinned back at Riddick, though it was a stressed and nervous grin and sat back down, putting his weapon away. Then the inevitable happened. Fry volunteered Riddick to lead us in the dark back to the skiff with the four power cells. But with what we had now, we wouldn't make it. We needed more light. Which was in another part of the wreckage. The group decided to go for it, and I knew most of them would die.

The first part of the trek into the darkness had been rough. Paris had gotten taken out, Jack nearly died trying to get a flare that had fallen, and now we had circled the canyon just before the settlement. Riddick and myself had stayed out in the front, and people just thought it was because we were fuck buddies. But with all the light behind me, it wasn't as painful to see and to survive. After we came back to the sand cat tracks the group started arguing again. Johns and Fry were at each others throats again, and when Johns threw Fry into the dirt he pulled Riddick ahead of the rest and started talking. I stayed a few feet behind them, just in case a fight broke out, and what I was hearing made me hate Johns even more. The cowardly bastard wanted to cut Jack up and use her for bait. That I wasn't going to allow. I stepped up beside Riddick and passed him another shiv, and went a little further ahead of them, but I could still hear them.

"How come Alex's eyes are like yours? I thought you had them done surgically?" Johns asked, his blue eyes locked on my back.

"She was wearing contacts, the tinted ones I guess. Must have had hers done too," Riddick answered, covering for me.

"Hurt like a bitch too!" I said over my shoulder, making Riddick grin.

"You fuckers are crazy to get a shine job. Crazy," Johns grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not so crazy now that you guys need it," I growled, stopping and turning around to face him.

Johns just rolled his eyes I gave Riddick a look that said, 'Did that bitch just really do that?'. Riddick shook his head with a grin on his face and I backed up into the darkness.

"You think you could handle this? Not too big of a job for you is it?" Johns asked, focusing on Riddick again.

He wanted to kill Jack, just to save his own skin. In the blink of an eye Riddick lept forward, grabbing Johns gun and got a few shots off, but they didn't hit his main target. Riddick and Johns started fighting for the gun and Johns managed to dislocate Riddick's left elbow, making him release the gun. I trembled from excitement as Riddick popped his joint back into place like it was nothing out of the ordinary, and then turn to Johns. Riddick slowly pulled his lights from his back and set them aside, making a predatory circle around the merc. I watched from underneath a pile of rib bones, safe from whatever was in the dark, and I felt completely at ease. Watching Riddick work was like watching a ballet, except this ballet was deadly. Riddick moved with grace and patience, like any expert killer would, but his grace and strength came from a more animalistic side of himself. Finally the two got down and dirty, wriggling and wrestling on the ground. Johns would have shoved the shiv into Riddick's throat, but of course Riddick was stronger and faster, blocking the blade with ease. Once Riddick had Johns on the ground beneath him, he let him go to grab the shiv, and whirled around gracefully to slice open Johns' back. Blood poured from the fresh wound and I could feel the things in the dark getting excited. As Riddick slipped back into the darkness I stared with a blank expression as Johns was eaten alive.

I came to Riddick's side and he looked down at me. He wore a frown, but that was customary I suppose, and I headed back to the group that was retreating out of fear. I got here first, slipping into the ranks unnoticed, but Riddick made it a fright game. he appeared right behind Fry, making her scream and leap back when her back touched him. He just grinned slightly and approached Jack who had started to cry.

"Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare," he growled as he slipped past the kid.

I followed close behind him as we entered the canyon, him pulling all four power cells while I made sure his path was clear on either side. The rest of the survivors were in front of us, like a shield, and Riddick was being the boss and yelling what to do. They would keep stopping, which would earn a roar from Riddick to keep moving, and those roars made the very ground tremble beneath our feet. At one point the younger raptor things flew over us, a few catching on fire when Fry lifted her liquor bottle torch. I had to dodge them, as did Riddick, and we ended up at a halt at the boneyard that we had destroyed on the way to the wreckage. Riddick and Imam cleared a path, allowing me to keep my back to the group and keep an eye on what was behind us. One by one more and more full grown raptors fell from teh sky, killed by their own kind. As Imam's last son was climbing over some of the bones a dying raptor made a grab for him, its talons sinking into the soft meat of his lower leg. The kid screamed in pain and I kicked the raptor int he head to get hi mto let go. Imam pulled the kid aside and began cleaning his wound, only to have a raptor climb down the side of the cliffs on either side of us and snatch him up. The kid disappeared over the top and Imam began screaming the kid's name. For others death was violent and cruel, but to Riddick and me, it was just part of life. Everything had to begin, and everything has to end. Fry and Jack were huddled together as Riddick and I surveyed the rest of our journey. The settlement was still a ways away, making things just a bit more difficult. I looked over at Riddick and he just stared ahead of us.

"They aren't going to make it," I whispered quietly so they wouldn't over hear us.

"I know. There's a cave just behind us that they can stow away in. We are getting off this rock," he rumbled back, finally looking at me.

"Shame, the kid was entertaining," I mumbled, flipping a shiv over my hands.

"We ain't got time for games, Alex," Riddick said, his tone serious.

"Another shame, we could have played who's a better killer," I said, turning to rejoin the survivors.


End file.
